We Finally Went To Barcelona!
by wolfchasing
Summary: The Doctor finally takes Rose to the planet Barcelona, but something's lurking in the shadows. Pre Doomsday. 10/Rose.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: I sadly do not own Doctor Who and Doctor Who is the property of BBC**

PROLOGUE

Young Terri the street urchin was running down the street, chasing her puppy on the planet Barcelona.

"Kolby! Kolby, come back here now!" She yelled while laughing her head off.

The little dog ran into an alleyway and tried to sniff a box, then he remembered that he didn't have a nose. As he was pondering this, Terri grabbed him around the middle and heaved him into her arms.

"Kolby, you naughty little dog! Don't run away like that again." She said to Kolby compassionately. Suddenly, all the light went out of the alleyway causing Terri to shriek in surprise.

"_Hello Terri…" _A mysterious voice said out of the darkness.

"Wh-Who are you?" Terri asked. Kolby was shaking in her arms.

"_Oh, I'm just passing by. Now child, come into the shadows. I have a gift for you." _The voice said.

Terri wasn't the smartest child, so she stupidly walked into the shadows and said "What sort of a gift?"

"_Oh, you shall see…" _The voice replied as it devoured her and Kolby.

**A/N: This is my first fic, so please be kind.**


	2. The Shadow

**Disclamer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. **

CHAPTER ONE

The TARDIS touched down on a mysterious planet.

"Where are we now Doctor" Rose asked.

"Just go outside and you'll see." He said with a big grin on his face.

Rose took a deep breath and stepped out the TARDIS doors. As she saw the street they had landed on, a little dog without a nose walked past her. Her face brightened as she realised where they were.

"Barcelona? We are on Barcelona!?" She shrieked.

"Oi, oi! Calm down Rose!" The Doctor said, but he couldn't help a big smile breaking on his face. "The dogs may not have noses, but they still have sensitive ears!"

"Sorry Doctor, but they are so cute!" Rose said as she bent down to pat a little dog.

The Doctor smiled and turned away to look at the street. There were little and big dogs everywhere, along with an assortment of other aliens.

"Come on Rose, let's go sight seeing." He said cheerfully.

Rose didn't want to leave the little dog, but she followed the Doctor as he lead her through the capital city of Membasmi.

They went to a local shop that sold almost everything you could imagine so the Doctor went to the book section while Rose just wandered aimlessly around the shop.

She walked until she found a shadowy corner. _"_Why is this corner so dark_?" _She thought until a voice called her name.

"Rose! Rose where are you? Time to go!"

It was the Doctor. She turned to take one last look at the shadow, but she found that it was gone. She wasn't too bothered by this so she just kept on walking.

"So, want to go to the dog show?" The Doctor asked.

As Rose mumbled a reply, she swore she heard someone say_ "So close… Yet so far… I'm so hungry…"_


	3. Billy Hipper

**Disclamer: As much as I wish with all my heart, I sadly do not own Doctor Who.**

CHAPTER TWO

Rose and the Doctor walked out of the shop and started on the journey to the dog show.

"So, where is this dog show?" Rose asked.

"Well, it's on the edge of the city and it's in a giant building that looks like a fire hydrant." The Doctor replied with a smile.

"Fire hydrant?! You have got to be kidding." Rose said.

The Doctor was about to reply when a young boy dressed in rags, walked past them yelling;

"Terri! Terri where are you?"

"What's wrong kid?" Rose asked the boy.

"Me sister and me dawg are missin. You ain't seen em, have ya?" The kid asked.

"Sorry mate, can't say I have. How long have they been missing?"

"Well, they've both been missin for bout a week. But I'm really scared 'cause a couple of weeks ago, another street kid went missing then a skeleton was found wearing the exact same clothes the kid was wearing." The boy said.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other with expressions of concern.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked the kid.

"Billy, sir. Billy Hipper. And who are you, sir?" Billy said.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. We want to help you find your sister." The Doctor said.

Rose sighed and said "So much for a happy holiday."


	4. Skeletons

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it.**

CHAPTER THREE

"So Billy, where did you last see them?"

The Doctor was asking Billy many questions.

"Um, it was just on the corner of Jolop lane and Hotio Terrace. Kolby ran off and Terri chased after him." Billy answered.

"Ok. Rose, can you look after Billy while I do a bit of research?" The Doctor said.

Rose didn't look happy, but she agreed to look after Billy.

* * *

The Doctor walked in to the public library and sat himself down at a computer. He typed into a search engine "Disappearances in Membasmi".

It results came up with over 1,000 choices so the Doctor chose the top one. It was a link to the local newspaper website.

"STRANGE DISAPPEARENCES IN MEMBASMI!" The headline screamed. Intrigued, the Doctor read on.

_Date: 23__rd__ of May, year 54564_

_Earlier this week, young David McDonald and his dog Jimmy were reported to police as missing. Until yesterday, there has been no leads to what might have happened to David. _

_A group of boys were walking down Foogle Alley when they found a small human skeleton and a dog skeleton. There has been no confirmation that the remains belong to David and Jimmy but according to one of the boys who made the discovery, the dog skeleton had a collar and tag bearing "Jimmy"_

_In relating news, there has been other reports of children and their pets going missing. As such, Gertrude Bayer and her puppy Daniel were reported missing just over a month ago. Had they met the same fate as poor David?_

The Doctor felt he had enough information so he went back outside to find Rose and Billy. But surprise, surprise! They weren't there!

* * *

While the Doctor was in the library, Rose and Billy sat down on a bench to wait.

Suddenly Billy stood up and said "Can you hear that barking?"

"No, I can't hear anything. Why?" Rose asked.

"It's Kolby!! That's Kolby's bark!!" He yelled gleefully.

"I don't hear anything." Rose repeated.

"C'mon! If Kolby's there, so will Terri!!" And he ran off.

"Billy! Come back here!" Rose yelled. When he didn't return, she ran after him.

"Rose!! Help me!" Rose heard Billy scream fearfully.

She tore off into the direction of his voice. She turned into an alleyway and saw a small skeleton lying on the ground. _It was wearing Billy's clothes!_

The light went out of the alley, and Rose heard something step in front of her.

"How'd you like my impression Rose?" Billy's voice rang out of the darkness.

"What have you done to Billy?" Rose asked forcefully.

The sweet voice of Billy was replaced by a raspy voice.

"_Oh, I just took care of him. He was just as nice as his sister." _

Rose felt her jaw drop in horror.

"_Perfect… You see Rose, I can only survive in the darkness, but if I have a living host, I can wander around in the daylight. Free to devour whoever I like… including a certain Time Lord. Ooh, he'd be delicious…" _

And the thing rushed through Rose's open mouth and possessed her.

**A/N: You were probably thinking Vashten Arrada. No, it's something different…  
I'm so sorry! I kept on going back to the name David McDonald for the newspaper article. The hard core fans will know what it means**


	5. ShadowRose

**No real need for a disclaimer now, coz you know I don't own it.**

CHAPTER FOUR

"Rule one! Don't wander off! How many times do I say it!"

The Doctor mumbled to himself as he looked for Billy and Rose. He looked up and he saw Rose coming around the street corner.

"Where have you been?! Where's Billy?" The Doctor said angrily.

'Rose' burst in to tears and collapsed on the Doctor's shoulder.

All anger disappeared from his face and was replaced by a look of concern. "What is it Rose?"

"Billy thought he heard his dog bark so he chased the sound into an alleyway. I was right behind him, but when I got to the alleyway, he was just a skeleton!!" Rose sobbed into his shoulder.

"There, there. We are gonna get to the bottom of this. Let's get to the TARDIS. I need to show you something."

* * *

**A/N: from now on, I am going to refer to the possessed Rose as ShadowRose.**

* * *

BACK IN THE TARDIS

"Now, have a read of this article."

The Doctor put the article on the disappearances on the TARDIS monitor.

ShadowRose read the article quickly "That's too bad." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

The Doctor immediately got suspicious, for Rose would normally care a bit more than that.

"Come on. Show me where you found Billy's skeleton. Are you up to it?" The Doctor asked with concern in his voice.

ShadowRose thought to herself _"The alleyway. The best place to devour him!"_

"Yeah, I'll be ok. C'mon." ShadowRose said with a hint of a whimper.

* * *

IN THE ALLEYWAY

"What alley is this?" The Doctor asked.

"Um, I think it's Foogle Alley." ShadowRose replied.

"Ooh, this is where the skeleton of the David kid was found. Where's Billy's skeleton?" The Doctor said.

"Hang on… it should be here… It's gone!" ShadowRose replied.

Suddenly, all the light went out of the alley.

"Rose, are you ok?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. You?" ShadowRose said.

"Yes. Now, whoever you are, get out of Rose!" There was a buzzing noise and a blue light. The Doctor turned the sonic screwdriver on.

"What do you mean?" ShadowRose replied.

"Rose would care that a skeleton was found here a few weeks ago. You just shrugged it off!" The Doctor said.

There was a great noise, a lot like when a sink is drained, and the Shadow left Rose's body.

**

* * *

****A/N: Ooh, cliff-hanger! Stay tuned!!**


	6. Transmogrifyer

**Disclaimer: DW is property of BBC**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Rose collapsed and the Doctor quickly rushed to her side, making sure she was still alive. When he was sure she was breathing steadily, he stood up and yelled;

"What are you? Why did you do this to Rose?"

"_Oh, Doctor. I am the Dinalope. I came to this planet looking for sustenance. Now, that I've found a Time Lord, I will never go hungry again!" _The Dinalope said with an evil laugh.

"But why did you do this to Rose?" The Doctor repeated angrily.

"_I can't go in sunlight, so I possessed poor little Rose and made her bring you here. I think she will make a nice little dessert…"_

The Doctor looked horrified and backed away from the thing. He shone the light of the sonic screwdriver in the direction of the voice.

"_Arrrrrrgh!!" _The Dinalope backed away from the light and the Doctor got his first glimpse of the creature.

It was a big ugly thing, with massive jaws and thousands of rows of teeth. It kinda looked like a massive shark with arms and legs.

"_So, I need to shine light on it to stop it." _The Doctor thought.

He reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a high powered industrial torch. He shone it in the direction of the Dinalope and the thing cowered back into the darker corners of the alley.

The Doctor smiled his satisfaction and turned to Rose. She was breathing steadily, but still unconscious.

The Doctor looked around to try and find the exit, but he couldn't find it. They were trapped!

He tried to think of ways to escape, but anything he came up with involved turning the torch away from the Dinalope.

"I got it!" The Doctor finally said. "Rose, wake up. I need you."

At the sound of his voice, she woke up and groggily said "Whassa time?"

The Doctor smiled at his companion and said "Hold this torch and point it directly at that corner."

She took the torch and pointed it at the corner. As the light travelled over to the corner, Rose saw the Dinalope.

"What the Hell is that thing?" She said in surprise.

"I don't know, but it calls itself the Dinalope. Now, I need you to be quiet while I do this." The Doctor said.

He had gotten a bundle of things out of his pocket and was tinkering with it all.

He finished what he was doing and pointed the thing at the Dinalope.

He whispered in Rose's ear "When I say, turn the torch off. Ok?"

"Ok." She replied.

The Doctor made some adjustments on the thing and yelled. "NOW!"

Rose turned the torch off and they heard the footsteps of the Dinalope coming towards them.

The Doctor flipped a switch and a bright purple light shot out of the device.

"_ARRRRRGH!" _The Dinalope screamed in pain as the bright light hit him.

Rose had to shut her eyes for the light was so bright. The heard the scream of the Dinalope and opened her eyes. The thing was gone!

"Where'd it go?" Rose asked.

"In here." The Doctor replied as he tapped the device.

"How's it in there?" Rose asked curiously.

"Well, I modified the molecular structure and used that to morph the atoms in it and made the Dinalope contract. It then got sucked in to the transmogrifyer and trapped him." The Doctor said quickly.

Rose looked baffled and said "In English please?"

The Doctor sighed and said "I shrunk him and he got sucked in to this thing."

"Ohhh." Rose said with a look of realisation on her face.

"How do we get out of here?" Rose asked.

"Shine the torch around and we might see the exit." The Doctor replied.

Rose was about to shine the torch around when she heard a little tapping noise.

"What's that?" Rose said.

The Doctor grinned and said "It's the Dinalope! He wants to get out." He started speaking to the Dinalope "Nya nya! You can't get out!"

There was a little squeaking noise and Rose grinned as she realised that was the Dinalope as well.

They located the exit and left the alleyway to go back to the TARDIS.

THE END!

**

* * *

**

A/N: That's the end of my first fic. (Hug myself)

**Did you think that was a bit happy? If so, tell me.**


End file.
